Fashion Faux Pas
by whyufollow
Summary: Gakuen Alice, the most prestigious school, only accepts one type of students, students with fashion. On the second semester, a new kid arrives. Her sudden arrival surprised them but the fact that she was a total nerd made them drop dead with confusion RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I know, I have reduced myself to write stories that seem to not be continuing after I write a new one. XD I'm sorry! XD I can't help it! Anyways, here's a new one. Hope you like it! Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine… T.T**

Chapter 1:

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gakuen Alice is the most prestigious academy in all of Japan. Its academy, the best of the best, stands out among the whole lands for it my friends is not only the city, but it is the city. Its campus, so wide that they even have to take cars to get from one class to the other, contains the most fundamental and functional technologies and facilities known to man. Its walls and pillars, crafted by the hands of the best craftsmen, stood tall and proud and supported roofs with tiles made of the strongest. Their curtains and all of the materials that are made of cloth are imported from China, having the finest silk money could buy. Their furniture varying from one room to the next has their own style and pattern and on top of their heads hung expensive chandeliers. Yes, Gakuen Alice is like living in luxury itself but to get in means a whole lot more.

Gakuen Alice accepts one and only one classification of students, they don't have to be mean or nice, they don't have to be rich or poor, they don't have to be rich or poor, they don't have to be smart or stupid, but they have to be students with _**fashion.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Busy bodies made their way through the pools of each other, talking and laughing along. They walked around, flaunting around their overly-expensed clothes and their branded bags. This was after all why they were here. Girls started to walk around purposely giggling loud enough to be noticed by the boys passing by. Boys started to act cool and wink at them. This was the life they lead everyday, knowing they look good means they have to feel good.

Hushed murmurs started erupting around the crowd as they heard an engine die down. Only one person was allowed to use a motor bike at his age, he was the man of every girl's dreams, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume had dark silky raven hair that seemed to move with him and ruby red eyes that seem to see right through you. He had a strong build, not too buff and not too wimpy. He took off his helmet and in an instant, shouts and squeals rang around.

"Oh my God, it's THE Natsume Hyuuga." One girl started as she shook her friend's arms.

"And he's like so hot!" the girl replied back.

Natsume tossed and ruffled his hair, trying to regain its natural glory that was disturbed by the helmet, and his friends came near him as the crowd made way for them.

"Why do you have to have a flashy entrance?" one blond said as he puffed. The Blonde's name was Kokoroyomi, known more as Koko; he's the clown of the group, a happy-go-lucky guy. He had dirty blonde hair and stunning eyes. He had his shades on, blocking the sun's rays.

"That's because he's "reliable" and "grown up" as they say." One of them grinned while crossing his arms. His name was Tsubasa Andou, a natural playboy in the academy; he has bluish-black hair and captivating purple eyes. He was also known for having a small star by his cheek.

"It doesn't really matter. Even if he comes in a bicycle, girls would still love him." one of them replied again making Natsume look away from the crowd of girls to his friends. His name was Ruka Nogi, a kind and gentle prince to all. He had blonde hair and aqua blue eyes that seemed to melt your heart.

Natsume simply smirked at them and nodded his head. He got off his bike and they started walking towards their room and as they moved, gossips surrounded all of them.

"You know, I heard Tsubasa broke up with his model girlfriend. The spot is now open!" a girl whispered to her friends.

They looked at him while snickering, Tsubasa just glowered.

"Gee, when have I heard of that before?" Ruka smiled knowingly.

"Yesterday, that was stupid; I don't even have a girlfriend." He muttered enough for the four of them to hear.

"They don't change at all." Koko said while shaking his head disapprovingly.

Natsume kept silent, he already knows the feeling. He's been through that phase a lot and now, he could care less what other people think about him, excluding his friends. Girls giggled all over them while they entered the room.

"It's them! It's them!" one red-head shouted excitingly, jumping up and down her seat.

"Didn't they reject us last week?" one answered as he looked down.

"One must now give up! I know they like me back, they're just too prideful to show it, that's why I have to make the first move" a green haired girl seems like their leader, said confidently. This girl's name is Sumire, the avid fan girl of Natsume and the others.

"You're right!" they answered back.

"I'm so jealous of you princess Sumire! At least you stand a chance!" one of them whined.

Sumire had a pretty face, too bad she loaded it with makeup and wore the skimpiest outfits. Normal guys would die to date her but then again, it was _them_ we were talking about. One of them, maybe Koko would have gone for her but his self-respect for her died down and he didn't like what she was doing.

'She changed' Koko thought at the start of High school. They were good friends, laughing along and messing around but when high school started, she seemed to drift far away from him. Sad, he just let her be and do whatever she wanted.

Natsume and the others just ignored them and walked to their seats at the back. Sumire worked her way towards them, making sure her expensive skirt hitched up a bit as she smiled and winked at them. Sumire leaned on Natsume's table while tilting her head.

"Natsume" she purred.

Still, Natsume and the others said nothing. Ruka just stayed quiet and Koko and Tsubasa talked while Natsume got his manga from his bag and began reading. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she was embarrassed for being ignored and persisted trying to get even the slightest of reaction from them.

"Natsume" she said loudly.

This time, Natsume looked up from his manga and Sumire had a triumphant look on her face while other girls watched in awe but then again, expect the unexpected.

"Leave" his cold hard voice said firmly.

Sumire had a pained expression; she thought he would finally look at her the way she wanted, like the way she looked at him.

Sumire slowly backed away and moved to her seat while her fellow fan-girls comforted her.

"Don't you think that was a bit too harsh?" Koko asked and frowned.

"It's been happening everyday, aren't you use to it?" Tsubasa asked.

"One word, it only takes one word to get all the girls to run away and cry." Ruka said while shaking his head. "How do you do it?" he asked curiously.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and answered, "Girls like that are too weak, I'd like to see a girl who has some backbone in her."

"Like that's going to happen." Tsubasa snorted.

Ruka and Koko nodded.

"Why is the teacher late?" Koko suddenly said after a moment of silence elapsed.

"I don't know, maybe a meeting?" Tsubasa questioned.

Then, a sudden opening of the door was heard and the voice of the class president panting came.

"The-There's a-"he took a huge gulp of air "n-new student" he kept on panting while he bended and held onto his knees for support.

The girls gasped while the boys just raised their brows. That was odd, it was the second term. No one could possibly get in around this time, especially at such a prestigious school. He or she must be really important!

"I bet it's a celebrity!" one girl said dreamily.

"I'll be her best friend for sure!" they started to talk anxiously, wondering who it was.

The boys however had another thing on their mind.

"She must be hot." Tsubasa said while ginning.

"I pity the girl you're going to marry." Ruka muttered while Koko snickered.

Natsume kept his thoughts to himself. Surely, the new student spiked up his curiosity.

The class president sat down with a huff. He had to run all the way across to the other building just to ask only to find out that there was a new student. He thought the teachers were kidnapped or something!

Murmurs started filling up the room and all in all, it sounded like noise. Finally, the teacher came in and the whole room grew silent, eager to await the arrival of their new celebrity hot friend, as they put it.

The teacher, Narumi, had blonde hair and purple eyes. He reached his desk and smiled knowingly at all of his students.

"Today, someone _special _would be joining us." He said as he emphasized the word "special". He gave all of them a grotesque grin as he continued "Be nice to her, would you?"

The rest shouted "Yes" while the others just nodded their head.

Narumi was about to call the new student in, but the others asked a few questions.

"Is she a girl?" a random boy asked.

Narumi nodded her head.

"What's she like?" one of them piped up.

"Different." He replied.

"Is she nice?" one of them inquired.

"Maybe." He said while smirking.

"Will we like her?" another voice joined in.

"Depends." He said trying to contain his laughter. They were really interested huh.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on you." He replied.

The room burst out with different questions that it all came out as blah to him.

"Alright, one last question." He concluded. "She's probably wondering why I'm still not calling her."

Sumire raised her hand and when Narumi nodded, she stood up with a hard face. The girl was a threat to her, she can assure that. Everyone waited for her question and she finally asked,

"Is she fashionable? Is she one of us?" she asked with clear hatred for the girl already,

"She's…" Narumi trailed off "unexpected." He said mysteriously with a sly smile.

"Okay, now we got all things settled. I would like all of you to welcome, Ms. Mikan Sakura." He said with clear pride for her.

All of them were at the edge of their seats, even Natsume peeked from behind his manga to wait and the door finally opened, in came a girl.

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. Please take care of me!" she had a wide smile on her face.

Natsume's manga dropped to the floor, and the rest had their mouths wide open.

No, it wasn't the fact now that a student got into one of the most sought off school, it wasn't the fact now that their adviser was late because of her, let alone postponed classes because of her arrival, it was because out of all them, she was the one who wore suspenders twice her size, a large shirt to match up, some dirty black shoes, glasses, and her hair in freaking two pig tails.

She had a broad smile while she watched everyone stare at her in awe.

An uncomfortable silence passed by. No one made a sound until

"SHE'S A COMPLETE NERD!" finally, finally, someone shouted. Hey, at least someone said something about her right?

------------------------------------

**A/N: YES! I AM DONE! I'M SORRY! I DON'T SEEM TO FINISH ANY STORY SINCE THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING NEW COMING UP. ILL DO MY BEST TO FINISH ALL OF THEM! THANK YOU! REVIEW PLEASE! I ALSO ACCEPT FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'm so happy with the feedbacks! Anyways, I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Exams just finished so I'm back! Read and Review please!**

**Chapter 1**

Everyone stared in awe at the newest addition to their class. She was seated at the far back of the room. They weren't paying attention to the teacher blabbing on in front of them, their attention fixed on her like bees to honey.

Mikan sweat dropped, feeling everyone's gaze on her. She still remained her cheerful side even though there were already hate clubs for her being put up. How could she not notice it? They passed it around and it _coincidentally_ fell on her desk.

'Now what would be the odds of that?' Mikan thought with a roll of her eyes.

Natsume still had his manga up on his face again, after pulling it back from the floor. His façade became cold and stoic again, like the usual but what the eyes can't see is that at the back of his mind, there's a mystery he must decipher that includes this "Mikan Sakura" character.

Meanwhile, Mikan listened intently to the teacher. She might as well get started since she came around the second semester. She just had to catch up. Mikan inwardly groaned at the thought that no one would let her borrow notes and all that stuff.

The bell finally rung and at the sound of it, students started to fill out of the room and towards the next class. Mikan stood up while packing her things, not wanting to be late when she was pushed back down abruptly. Mikan winced when her back collided with the hard seat. She looked up to see green eyes glaring impulsively towards her brown ones. She stared back, not at all fazed by how many people she had behind her also glaring.

"Do you need anything?" she said with a grin.

Sumire huffed and with a jerk of her wrist, she slapped her across the face leaving a red angry mark on Mikan's cheek. Mikan touched her now swelling face and looked back innocently at Sumire, questioning her silently what she had done wrong.

"Who do you think you are?!" Sumire shouted.

Mikan blinked back confusingly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sumire hissed.

Mikan still remained silent, obviously oblivious to what Sumire meant.

Sumire was at her wits. She just could not understand how this girl entered into the academy. She thought of all the possible reasons, 1. She thought Mikan was a relative of the principal which is a no since she knows all of the daughters and sons of the principal. 2. Maybe she was a star in disguise which is a no since she would have probably noticed. 3. Maybe she bribed the school into letting her in but by the looks of it, Mikan can't even afford a decent shirt!

Sumire growing furious by the minute of her silence gripped Mikan's collar and pulled her to her feet.

"L-look, I don't know what your problem is but I'll be late for class so…" Mikan trailed off while looking around seeing everyone left not noticing the pairs of extra eyes watching at the back. She pushed back her glasses into place while chuckling nervously. She just had to get into situations like this, didn't she?

"You listen here missy, you don't belong here and I want you out!" Sumire still kept a firm grip while her other cronies nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree." Mikan replied with a slight smile.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Sumire said cockily while taking her hands off her.

"I don't belong in this classroom anymore and if you wanted me out sooner, all you had to was let go." Mikan grinned and dashed towards her next class not before coming back and sticking her tongue out at them.

"Sucker!" she said while laughing as she went running.

Mikan stopped at a room and straightened herself out while opening the door. As soon as she stepped in, cold water brushed down at her frame. She was soaked and lying on the floor was a bucket. The class erupted in howls of laughter and snickers. Mikan cleaned off the lens of her glasses while shuddering because of the coldness.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that water was first put in a freezer or something' Mikan thought while walking to her seat.

"You still think you can fit in with us?" Sumire's voice boomed from the door Mikan previously came in from. Sumire walked in with an air of confidence.

"Face it sweet heart, your existence here suffocates the whole school. You should know your place." Sumire continued while walking to her seat. Mikan still looked back at her as if contemplating what to say and since her mind isn't properly working, she settled herself with ignoring her and the insults thrown at her.

Mikan took the books out of her bag while opening her desk, what greeted her was a string of insects, from cockroaches, to slimy caterpillars, to centipedes, to spiders. They waited for her reaction. Of course, they were the ones who put them in there. They sure do know how to express their hate but what she said next made them go pale.

"I love insects!" Mikan cooed.

Just then, the teacher came in and lessons started. Mikan just laid back and resumed playing with the insects, not minding the glances of her classmates. No one ever approached her, sad to say. She really wanted to have friends here but then it seems no one wanted her.

Mikan sighed out loud; the teacher noticed and looked back at her.

"Is there something the matter, Sakura?" he asked while raising a brow.

"None at all Mr. Jinno" she said with a grin.

Jinno stared back at her then shrugged. The whole class gaped.

NO WAY!

He was THE Mr. Jinno, the terror teacher of the whole academy and he just let that slip? He didn't even scold her for playing neither did he question what she did wrong! Furthermore, he asked nicely? This came out as a shock to all of them. All of them were scared of him; even Natsume didn't even dare speak a word to him unless he was called, being in the hit list of Mr. Jinno meant years of agonizing insults and painful comments from him.

The students, especially Sumire, thought long and hard. Sumire kept on clenching and unclenching her teeth, making unpleasant sounds. Her friends shook her on the shoulders warningly.

"Calm down Sumire, if Mr. Jinno hears you, we're doomed." Her friends whispered to her.

As if Déjà vu, Mr. Jinno looked back again and this time, his face hardened as he glared at the group.

"Can you stop that unpleasant noise Ms. Shouda? You're annoying as you are already." Mr. Jinno hissed.

Sumire burst out and stood up, shocking everyone in the process.

"Why do you treat her so nicely Mr. Jinno?! She's a nerd! A complete outcast in our society! She's not worth anything!" she screeched while pointing at Mikan who look bewildered as always.

Mikan simply stared back and forth from Mr. Jinno and Sumire.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with there Ms. Shouda?" Mr. Jinno smirked with a smug look on his face.

"Do you think this school will allow her in with no good reasons?" He continued while tapping his chin.

"You better look again; think long and hard for days and many nights, there will come a time when you will know."

The bell rung as soon as he finished and he walked out like nothing happened. Sumire clenched her fist while seething in anger. Tears started to roll on her cheeks. Her so-called friends warily looked at her. She was on the list of Mr. Jinno meaning if he saw them talk to her, they will be in it too.

Mikan stood up and packed her things; once again, ignoring the looks they gave her.

'At least they stopped.' Mikan thought.

As soon as she finished, she walked out not before passing Sumire's table and dropping a handkerchief on her desk, while smiling softly at her and said with the gentlest voice

"Why are you so threatened by something different from you?" she grinned then skipped all the way out.

Sumire cried harder at the thought. She was being nice after all she went through by her? She was the one who schemed all of the scams, convincing everyone that Mikan was the enemy, a pest that needed to be eradicated.

Everyone who witnessed the scene just watched as Sumire took the handkerchief and wiped her flowing tears, sobbing harder.

---------------------------------

Mikan sighed out loud. It was a half-day no doubt so she rode her bicycle, yes a bicycle, and roamed around the academy laughing at the gaping students in their Porsche cars and what not. Sure, she understood it was weird. Who would ever ride a bicycle in this academy, certainly not them but her? She was different, everyone could see that. She smiled widely at the wind blowing gently on her face, her glasses shining in the rays of the sun, her hair in disarray.

She came to stop at a very big Sakura tree, and sat down after putting away her bike safely. She laid on her back under the shade, enjoying the peace that was given to her.

'This was one heck of a day' she silently recalled all the events that came to pass.

She hummed a tune, one that didn't go unheard from a boy who sat on the tree above her, observing her from the shadows.

The sky soon darkened, Mikan quickly scrambled to her feet while getting on her bike and riding off to her home, still unaware of the eyes looking.

When she was out of sight, the boy landed on his feet gracefully while resting his back on the tree.

"Mikan Sakura" he tested her name and with a smirk, he left.

**A/n: So! Come on review!!! Please!!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so happy! Thank you everyone for supporting this story! XD Although, I'm a little envious, there are so many good authors here! It makes me nervous. . Help me out here; give me a boost of confidence so my writing skills would be even greater! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* Anyways, read and review, like always. I'm a little new to the hating part, ahahahaha! Listen, I'll tell why she's there when my this story reaches around 100+ reviews, by that time it would be around chapter 10? Oh well, you know what to do so you'll know! XD**

**Chapter 3:**

Mikan grinned widely with her head held up high while she was riding her bike around school. She didn't care what they thought about her, let alone what she wears. She's different, remember? Mikan sighed contently, with the wind blowing on her face and the rays of sunlight brushing lightly on her skin; nothing will get in her way, right?

……

-Wrong, very wrong-

…….

Mikan came at an abrupt stop with a screeching of the tire. She screeched inwardly, she was almost considered a murderer! For crying out loud, the kid's face was almost a millimeter away from her precious bike. Wait, a kid?

Mikan blinked her eyes in confusion, there in front of her, was a tiny little boy with silver shiny hair and gray piercing eyes. He had this stoic look, and his hands clutched a geometry book by his tiny hands. Mikan stared back again before booming out,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KID?!" she grasped his shoulders and shook none too gently.

The kid raised his brow at her.

"Get through that puny little brain of yours that I won't die because of a bi-"he started with the coldest yet cute voice.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED!" she cut him off while puffing, turning a shade of red,

"Old hag, let go of-"a tiny vein throbbed on his head.

"ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?! DIDN'T YOU SEE ME?!" Mikan blabbed.

"As a matter of fact I am. " He stated.

That made her stop and Mikan looked at him with teary eyes. Her tears started to well up and she hugged him forcefully while sobbing.

"You poor thing!" she said while sniffing.

"GAH! What is wrong with you woman?! I most certainly won't die because of a _bike _and I'm not blind, ok?!" he shouted, loosing his composure and pushing her off him.

Mikan stared in confusion then chuckled, "Why didn't you say so?"

The kid groaned, he just had to bump an idiot on the way, huh?

'God, she's so infuriating.' He thought silently.

Mikan stood up and dusted imaginary dirt from her oversized over-alls while giving the kid a slight smile.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura." She grinned while extending her arm, crouching, so he would reach.

"You freak." He stated as he began walking away in little steps.

Mikan huffed, "The least you can do is tell me your name you brat!" she shouted after him.

Youichi sighed, he had this feeling he'll be seeing her around so he tilted his head to the side to look at her, "Youichi, Hijiri Youichi."

Mikan made a peace sign with her hands, "See yah kid!" she rode her bike again and continued her peaceful stroll.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oi, you're late." A masculine voice muttered.

"Sorry brother, this stupid girl bumped on me when I was on my way." Youichi strolled towards the four of them.

Youichi is the dear brother of Natsume, step brother. Natsume has this complicated family background. His father had a lot of affairs, and Youichi is an offspring of what had happened but enough of that. Youichi handed the book in front of him. He was sent to give the book to him; Natsume forgot it and asked a favor.

Natsume took the book from him and ruffled little Youichi's hair. Sure, he may be a step brother only, but he had this attachment to the little guy and they treated him as if he was really his true brother.

"What girl?" Koko decided to pipe in.

"Tch" Youichi muttered, his eyes darkened silently at the mention of the said girl.

Tsubasa whistled, "You seem to be in a good mood." He grinned while Youichi scowled at him. He was younger than them and they treated him as if he were their age! Not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Natsume picked the boy up to his lap and sat under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, the same tree where he saw that nerd girl singing.

"Have you ever wondered why that girl was here?" Ruka asked coincidentally.

Tsubasa shrugged while Koko scratched his head thinking.

"What girl?" Youichi asked curiously, clutching Natsume's shirt.

"There's this girl who got in during the second semester." Ruka stated, sitting next to him so he was right beside him.

"And she's a nerd." He finished.

Youichi blinked.

"Want to find out?" Natsume suddenly said with a smirk.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to?" Koko replied.

"Then we will."

---------------------------

Mikan could not understand what was happening. She was just peacefully riding her bike until a group of men in black with shades and suits stepped out of a big black limousine and dragged her away. Now, she was cramped inside with the men by her side looking robotic. Mikan nervously chuckled.

One man, quirked an eye on her and took off his shades.

"Is there something funny?" he said in a hard tone.

Mikan shook her head immediately. This guy was handsome for a body guard, he had sun kissed complexion, with dark emerald eyes and spiky blond hair.

"Then keep your mouth shut." He shouted.

"Yes sir!" Mikan replied while slightly trembling. She was scared, no doubt about that.

"I said shut you mouth!"

Mikan zipped her mouth shut and nodded her head furiously.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

The ride was silent and after what seemed around 10 minutes of riding, they arrived in front of a big villa with a garden, fountains, trees, and what not. It was humongous! At the very center, as what Mikan have deduced, there was a big mansion and around it were servants bustling in and out with things in their hands.

They got out of the car, well, Mikan was being dragged out of the car and they moved towards the front steps of the villa. Mikan was awed of the sight

'So extravagant, so-'Mikan thoughts were cut off with the loud opening of the door.

If the things outside weren't great enough. What more than if it is in the inside? So many expensive vases, paintings, figurines, statues, and decorations adorned the long hallway. Chandeliers, furniture, oh gosh, even the carpeting was surely expensive! Mikan bit her lower lip.

'What the fudge is going on?!' she thought silently.

The men in her front stopped suddenly. Mikan's nose collided with one of the man's back and with an oomph from her, she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Could you be even louder?" the guy before stated while glaring at her.

Mikan peeked from behind of the men, she can't see what made them stop, their so tall and she was short for crying out loud! One of the men opened up a door and they walked in, Mikan being dragged again.

"You're excuse, Kain." A husky voice said once they entered the room.

The rude guy before, Mikan labeled him, bowed and so did the rest of them

'Kain, that must be his name." Mikan tapped her chin, trying to recall where she heard that name before. It was so familiar; it was at the tip of her tongue! Before she can even think again, all the body guards left the room and now she came face to face with the mastermind behind her kidnapping.

------------------------------------------

"Freak." A tiny voice echoed while pointing at her.

It was the kid and behind him were Natsume and the others!

"You brat." Mikan twitched while huffing, falling comfortably on a nearby sofa.

"Well, you don't have any problems making yourself at home, do you now, Mikan?" Koko grinned while plopping himself down next to her.

Mikan raised a brow at him and shrugged before grinning, "Might as well do considering I was kidnapped, by the son of the richest man in Japan, right Koko?"

Tsubasa choked on his drink.

"How the hell did you know that?!" he managed to say before throwing fits of cough again.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Mikan replied while staring back at them again with a bored face.

Natsume simply raised a brow at him.

Ruka, having enough of the silent contest decided to speak out,

"Why are you here?" Ruka started his interrogation.

"You tell me." Mikan replied while grinning.

Tsubasa snickered, true; he had to admit that the girl was witty. Ruka blushed.

'Wrong question' He thought while faking a cough.

"How did you get into the school?" Ruka questioned now, with a firmer face.

Mikan shrugged again, "Give me one good reason why I have to tell you."

Natsume, starting to get annoyed with the pointless conversation that was going nowhere, decided to butt in. he stood up, putting Youichi to a chair and walking calmly towards Mikan. Mikan gulped.

'Oh boy.' Mikan thought while pulling her collar loosely.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Mikan chuckled nervously again.

"Nope, babe, it's just me." Natsume smirked and sat in front of her.

"You will tell us how you got in." Natsume smugly stated.

"And if I refuse?" Mikan raised her chin defiantly.

"You won't."

------------

**A/N: ok! Here is chapter 3~~~ Thank you again! Read and review and yes, I tell you again, I won't tell you why she's there until around 100+ reviews which would be around chapter 10! If, you ever review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is so unexpected. T.T *shakes her head* Why?! T.T Well, anyways, I'm just going to sulk and write. You're all kill joys! T.T ruining my fun, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T.T I'm a kid who has needs~~ T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 4:**

"I said NO!" Ruka gritted through his teeth.

"That's not fair!" Mikan huffed from the other side of the table.

"Not until you tell us!" he shot back.

"Well not unless you give me honey!" Mikan stuck her tongue out childishly and crossed her arms.

Natsume snorted. They were acting like children! He stared at the exchange, Ruka stood up from his chair on the other side of the table while glaring furiously at Mikan who sat down and munched the chocolate they gave her a while ago.

"What do you want?! We gave you fluff puffs, cotton candy, chocolates, and now you want honey?!" Ruka was turning red. This girl was so infuriating! In the background, Koko and Tsubasa kept on laughing while Youichi remained stoic. Ruka had insisted that he was the one who wanted to interrogate, saying it was his dream to be a detective with the coat and the glasses, and now they wondered if he'll do anything to get out of it.

"All your teeth will fall off! Do you know what that means?!" Ruka shouted.

"That's not true!" Mikan, herself, stood up. "You don't see Pooh crying over lost teeth! He can even eat a whole jar!" she continued.

Koko whistled and Tsubasa turned beet red from laughing.

"That's stupid! Pooh is a bear! You're not!" Ruka huffed. Their faces were mere inches apart but he didn't care, he didn't notice anyway.

"Well, you're stupider! Pooh is not a bear!" Mikan challenged him.

"You're the stupidest! Pooh is a bear! Why do you think they call him Pooh bear?!" Ruka snorted back.

"You're stupider than the stupidest you big bully! Pooh is not a bear and that's final!" With a huff, Mikan sat back down.

"And what makes you say that he isn't? Ruka tiredly sat down while massaging his temples and looked straight at her, waiting for her ingenious reply.

"Bears don't talk, you're so silly." She grinned at him.

-----------------------------------------

"Where's Mikan? She should be home right now." A maid shushed.

"Her father will be mad. Imagine what he'll do to us if he finds out we let her go!" another cried out.

"We have to stay strong. It's for her sake."

"I just hope that she's safe."

The maid looked up to they sky, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Where are you Mikan?"

-----------------------------------

Natsume glared at the two who continued to bicker. Nothing was coming out of this! This is not what he had planned and dare he say it, it's his first to not know what to do! She's just so… different? Of course, she isn't, he tried to convince himself. This is just one of those stupid girls who think that they can get a guy to fall in love with them if they dress up as a nerd and then soon, coincidentally, become beautiful. How cliché is that?

Tsubasa and Koko seized their laughing and were contented with chuckling. Their stomachs hurt like hell. Youichi munched down his own box of fluff puffs. He wanted one too, can't refuse the kid and his little cute face, right?

Natsume had enough and stood up, not caring if they were in the middle of a conversation.

'To hell with manners.' He thought as he stormed his way to the bickering duo.

Natsume's entrance stopped their argument about piglet and his/her gender. Ruka saying he was a boy and Mikan saying she was a girl. Natsume flicked his finger on her forehead and stepped closer to her face. Mikan gulped.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Uh, I have personal space issues and-"Mikan trailed off while pushing Natsume away from where she sat. Natsume raised a brow at her.

"You're invading my bubble." Mikan finished while glaring at Koko and Tsubasa who teased her reddening face.

"Just tell us what we want to know and you can have your merry little way back home." Koko chided in between chuckles.

Youichi stood up from his chair, finishing the last of his fluff puffs with a lick on his sticky fingers. He walked cutely towards Tsubasa and pulled on his pants. Tsubasa looked down and mouthed a 'What?'

"I want more." He mumbled.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, "Keep that up young man and you're going to end up like Pooh."

-----------------------------------

Tsubasa and Koko left to buy more fluff puffs, leaving Mikan, Natsume and Ruka inside the room.

"Look, we don't plan on letting you go until you tell us." Ruka threatened.

"We have classes tomorrow." Mikan corrected.

"Correction, we" Ruka pointed to him and Natsume, "have classes, you have to stay here until you tell us."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Why do you want to know?" she drawled.

"Well, I- uh… be-because" Ruka stuttered.

True, why did they have to know, maybe out of curiosity? He can't possibly say that. Maybe they just wanted to test their detective skills? Or test the power they have among the others? Ruka mumbled to himself while Natsume just stared at his long time best friend. He just stuttered, mumbled, and even blushed earlier on that day. What does that suppose to mean?

"Keep this up mister and I'll think you all fell in love with little old me." She teased while wiggling her eye brows.

Mikan stared at the confused boys in front of her. Now this is something you don't see everyday. Two hot guys in front of you, one of them mumbling and blushing, the other staring at his friend with a dazed thought. Mikan burst into a fit of giggles, soon turning into a full blown laughter.

Natsume and Ruka looked at her, she was sprawled on the floor clutching her stomach while patting the floor with her other hand, her melodious laughter filling the room. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was on a big open smile.

Inwardly, both found themselves blushing. Ruka held his hand out to touch his face. He was blushing. He can feel the heat rising to his face. He patted his cheeks, trying to get the redness at bay before anyone saw. He tuned his back on her, cursing silently.

On the other hand, Natsume just gazed openly. Not minding the fact that Ruka was there with him. Anyways, he wouldn't be caught dead checking a nerd out. Hell no will that happen. When Mikan's laughter subsided, she looked up and Natsume tilted his head down, covering the redness of his cheeks with his raven haired bangs.

An uncomfortable silence passed by the room, well for Natsume and Ruka anyway. Mikan just danced her way around the room singing to herself along the lines of, 'Mumbling idiots and gay people'

Natsume was the first to speak, though only one word left his lips.

"Leave." Natsume looked straight at her eyes.

Mikan spun around and nodded her head and danced her way out.

Ruka felt his body drop down to the nearby chair while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Natsume." He started awkwardly, thinking he saw him in such a state because of Mikan.

"Hn." He replied while walking to the window.

"What just happened?" Ruka muttered, enough for him to hear.

"Honestly-"Natsume said with an exasperated sigh and just gazed upon a bob of brown hair skipping her way through the gates.

"-I have no idea."

----------------------

**A/n: oh yeah! I'm done! I didn't know people read the author's notes!!! O.O anyways, I'm still off the hook of telling you. I'll tell you why sooner! XD READ AND REVIEW PLS! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It took me a while to update. I'm sorry! T_T Anyways, I won't be having author's notes anymore. It's tiring! XD So, yeah, this will probably be the last one that you'll see me making or if something important comes up like I'm deleting this story for no special reason then I'll tell you. Anyways, I'm really glad about your reviews! Keep them coming and I'll be happy!!! Thanks! Read and Review please!**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

"-AND SHE SAID POOH WASN'T A BEAR BECAUSE BEARS DON'T TALK! I MEAN HOW STUPID WAS THAT?! SHE EVEN ARGUED ABOUT PIGLET! SHE'S CHILDISH! SHE'S A FREAK! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE HER?! I BARELY EVEN KNOW THAT BUG EYED GEEK!" Ruka huffed, his cheeks all red and his chest heaving up and down from the sudden out burst.

Tsubasa and Koko stared, their cheeks puffing up from containing their laughter but after a few seconds, they started laughing again. Earlier on, Ruka had told them about what happened after they came back, he was pacing around like some love-struck idiot while ranting about pooh and piglet, even adding tiger along too. The two decided to have a little fun and started teasing him.

"Honestly Ruka, why are you getting all worked up. We were only kidding." Koko managed to say in between his chuckles.

"Just chill man. It's not like it's the first time we teased you with a girl. Why are you getting so hyper when we say her name, huh?" Tsubasa sang the words in a sing-song tone while wiggling his eye brows at Ruka.

Ruka unknowingly blushed and covered his face with his hand, feeling it hot. Ruka sighed. Something was definitely wrong with him. He was getting embarrassed over some nerd. He became silent, thinking deeply what was wrong with him not noticing that Koko and Tsubasa started snickering. They don't know why, but something about teasing him just made their day, poor Ruka.

Natsume could only watch in the side lines. His back was against the wall and his head was down, staring at his clenching and unclenching fists. One of his hands roamed towards his shirt over his heart that was beating fast. He could almost hear it. He clutched his shirt as he looked outside the window again, the same path that nerd took while she skipped merrily away.

------------------------------------------------

"Mikan, where were you?!" a hissed voice resonated through the darkness.

"We were almost caught you know! Stop fooling around! You have a job to do!" another voice followed, this one much coarser.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just... I was just carrier away with the moment okay?" Mikan replied.

"Well don't ever do that again. We have a mission here. Don't forget that." A male voice that held so much authority snapped back with a cold voice. He seemed to be the leader.

"Yes, I understand, Takeshi" Mikan bowed her head towards him.

-----------------------------------------

The atmosphere died down around the campus. All the gossips and rumors about Mikan disappeared. After having heard of the event that took place between her, Mr. Jinno, and Sumire that spread out like wild fire, they stood clear way of Mikan. No one ever talked to her; no one even touched her, or showed any signs of having physical contact. They won't even say her name for crying out loud!

Mikan sighed out loud. Here she was in class, surrounded by her classmates who have _actual_ friends who they can talk to and mingle with. Had she known this was how it was going to be, she would've not gone at all.

'At least no one will want to pull pranks on me anymore.' Mikan weighed down her cons and pros, trying to convince herself she didn't need them.

'Oh who am I kidding?!' she thought while slumping back down to her seat.

As if heaven smiled upon her, a girl with wavy pink hair made her way towards her, stopping shortly to look at a girl who was looking as nervous as her, Mikan quirked an eye brow.

'Odd' Mikan thought while trying to asses what was happening.

The girl finally stopped in front of her table, she cleared her throat.

"Um… Hi- you probably don't know me but I'm… wait, I'm not being to forward am I? It's just I wanted to you know... And you seem to you know… so I thought that we can you know… with some other friends that I have… And well I-"she started to mumble, then her eyes started to water while she talked to herself.

Mikan giggled. This was turning out to be a one sided conversation but as soon as she saw the tears, she suddenly felt guilty for laughing. She raised her hands to the girl's shoulders and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'd love to be your friend." She said, trying to cheer the pink haired girl up. The latter squealed while suddenly hugging her. Mikan returned the hug with a grateful smile. Out of the blue, a girl rushed up to her and hugged her as well, literally squeezing the life out of the poor girl.

"Oh my gosh, it's like so cool that we're now friends! I'm Nonoko!" a blue hair screeched while jumping up and down with pink haired one. Mikan gave them a questioning look.

'Maybe they're trying to trick me again?' Mikan thought with a look of doubt on her face.

"Oh no, please don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to be friends." Anna implied, waving her hands up in the air. Mikan nodded and sighed happily.

'I have friends now! Yes!'

-----------------------

BRRRRIIINNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The school bell rung and students flooded the hallways. Amidst the massive crowd, Mikan and her new found friends talked, not minding the weird glances thrown at the group. Anna and Nonoko turned a sharp turn leaving Mikan confused.

"Aren't we going to the cafeteria?" Mikan questioned.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and laughed.

"Seriously Mikan-"Nonoko started grasping Mikan's shoulders and pushing her towards the front doors of the school.

"This school is expensive for a reason." She continued and when the doors opened, Mikan gaped.

There in front of her were rows of fast food joints and classy restaurants. Students were bustling in and out of the hot spots of the school. Mikan stood there, still gaping until Anna and Nonoko grabbed her hand.

"There's still a lot that you don't know!" Nonoko exclaimed.

Mikan snorted in return.

"Don't worry Mikan! Sister Big sister Nonoko and little sister Anna will take care of you!" Anna replied with a grin. Though, Mikan was still new to all the friendship and sister thing, she couldn't help the goofy grin that crept on her face.

-------------------------------------------------

"I said we're sorry Ruka!" Koko whined throwing his hands up and down like a child.

Ruka ignored him and went on ahead a table, a table exclusive for him and his friends only. Since the teasing ended, Ruka got back at them by inviting Natsume over for lunch in a restaurant inside the campus known as Little Europe, his father owned it and it by far, served the most delicious and *cough* ridiculously *cough* expensive *cough* dishes. In a matter of moments, food fit for the king was laid on the table and Koko and Tsubasa weren't allowed to eat. Sure they can buy their own but they were already there inside with possibly free food in front of them. Besides, everything tastes so much better when given for free, don't you think?

Natsume still remained quiet, munching his roasted chicken in silence while the other three started to bicker again. It wasn't his nature to talk so his friends didn't really know about his little dilemma.

'I'm a genius, I'll give myself that. Is this one of those stupid romantic shows where in a popular guy falls for the nerd… or maybe a story where the prince fell in love with a pauper… or maybe a story of… revenge perhaps?' Natsume thought. That could very well be. Well, whatever it was, it was starting to annoy the hell out of him and he never liked to be annoyed, not at all.

------------------------------

"This is one of the best restaurants! We're going to treat you as a sign for how we value our new found friendship!" Anna chirped while dragging Mikan inside a restaurant called 'Little Europe' Mikan's eyes bulged out. The whole place looked like it was a house literally dug out from Europe itself!

"I don't think we should-"Mikan nervously chuckled.

"Nonsense!" Nonoko interjected.

Before Mikan could reply, Nonoko and Anna let her go to talk to the manager, more like bossing him to give them a good seat near the window. Mikan rolled her eyes inwardly.

'Might as well take a shot.' Mikan thought while grinning.

Mikan turned her back slowly and made a dash for the door and with a loud thud!

BAAAM!

She was on the floor, her clothes soaked and her hair dripping wet. She gasped and _he _just stared. They stood like that for a while, not bothering to snap the other out of it and after what seemed like an eternity to them, _he_ finally spoke up with a sexy smirk on his face.

"What are you staring at, _polka dots_?"

-----------------------

END of chapter 5

XD

I LOVE POTATOES!!!  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

HIYA! XD I know u probably want to grill me since my absence of around a year or so with no contact or note to notify you but tada! IM HERE! I'll tell you first the reason why I have been gone, first… I have tons of work in school, literally so yeah and 2nd, refer to the first. The 3rd, refer to 2nd. XD

XD

Therefore, I'll let you know, due to the persistence of my classmate and the guilt consuming me because of not updating, I'll start writing again. I'll continue this; expect the next chapter around this week or the week after. XD sorry again, leave a review on what you want to see next chapter, ok? I'm short on ideas, so if you do, I'll send a shout out of your names in the upcoming chapters. Thank you very much! Nice to be back again!


End file.
